Stereotypes
by LunaStories
Summary: As the title says, just stating my opinions on certain stereotypes of the fanfiction world. Suggest whatever you want and I might bash it too ;) Warnings: Some pairing bashings and stuff. Not meant to be taken seriously, just my opinion. Mainly focused on aspects of Zoro and Sanji's relationship.
1. Love at First SIght

Love at First Sight

**A/N: I'll explain to you guys on another one shot I'm writing about things that happened and crap and why I wasn't on for so long. I just wanted to write a random fic so that you guys know I'm not dead or something :) In the meantime, enjoy this random series I thought up of. **

**Seriously, though, people always portray characters wrong =.= It annoys me, so I'm going to point it out.**

**Warning: Hints of Yaoi.**

xxxxxx

Guys, Zoro and Sanji are humans. It is completely illogical to fall in love with someone immediately after setting sights on said person. Even if they ooozzzzeeee sex *Cough* Zoro *Cough* This is not Romeo and Juliet, and hopefully never will be because sleeping with someone you met for the first time is just retarded.

Enough bashing.

Most Zoro/Sanji fics I read are:

_When my pale blue sparkly eyes set sight on those onyx depths of oceans ect, I realized I was so in love and blah blah blah. My heart goes 'doki doki' whenever he speaks to me in that deep voice of his ect. ect. because I obviously am not a guy so I don't have a deep voice which obviously explains my enormous attraction to that certain octave. Obviously._

Realistically, if your heart went 'doki doki' at the sight of someone then you're not in love. It means you're going to have a heart attack and most likely die.

Now isn't that just a romantic notion?

_TBC_


	2. Nami, the PMS-er

Nami the PMS-er

xxxxxx

Okay, so Nami is always portrayed as the person who screams at the whole crew and crap about everything.

Nami IS NAMI.

She cares about her crew...I think.

Not: "RARW LUFFY YOU IDIOT BLAH BLAH BLAH." or

"OMG MY ORANGE TANGERINE THINGIES TOUCH AND DIEEEEE."

Also, that thing about Nami whacking them on their heads every time some one does something wrong?

AIN'T NOBODY GOT TIME FO' THAT.

Do you really think she would waste her time hitting people so much that she would start menstrual bleeding from her hand? I think not.

Her voice is also not invincible. IF I SCREAMED LIKE THIS ALL THE FRIKKIN' TIME THEN MY VOICE WOULD BE NON-EXISTENT.

Point taken.

Also, money is not more important to her than her crew. If it is then your fic better have a damn good reason for selling out her crew for money.

Though I would do it too, nobody has the patience to deal with the Strawhat Crew.


	3. Seeing Red

Seeing Red

xxxxxx

Look at your man now look at me.

Look at your bestie, now look at me.

Unfortunately, he/she is not me.

But with this new revolutionary _blush-like-a-virgin-girl-maximum-plus-intensifier- poland-valley girl-prime-positive-yaoi-girly-inducer 3000 _he can _be _like me.

Is your best friend not girly enough for you? Is your lover not girly enough for you? That's okay! With this new _yaoi 3000 _(for short) you can turn them into the perfect girly blushing person you want!

Here is an example from one of our satisfied customers:

"Before he got with me, I knew he was a girly guy," stated Zoro as he looked around suspiciously as he wondered why he was suddenly in an enclosed room. "I mean, you could tell he used girly shampoo since he always smelled like strawberries. But once we got together, god damn, he blushes like, every paragraph or so! I mean, uhh every few minutes or so! *Cough* Fourth wall *cough* He stammers all the time l-li-ke t-this whenever he sees me and he can't look at me without nose bleeding or blushing."

As you can see, Zoro's lover, Sanji, has turned into the perfect girl! Who needs girls when you can just turn men into girls through yaoi? Because, _obviously_, falling in love with a guy when you're one yourself will reduce you into a pile of blushing red stuff.

So buy yours now! Now available through your local fanfiction store.

_TBC_


End file.
